Wild Fire Of Love
by InLoVeWiTh KnB
Summary: It is not always easy to contain your love for your lover, both Wataru and Yuichi feel the same way.   *Inspiration gotten from a talented author*


Hello everyone! Erm, this is not the best time to be uploading new stories when I have stories that are uncompleted. But since this story is written way before my first 2 stories, I figure that it would be fine for me to upload this.

I'm a big fan of "Only The Ring Finger Knows" and of Yuichi X Wataru, hence this story.

Enjoy! :P

It was around 6am in the morning and one of the rare days which Fuji Wataru can get to wake up later than usual. That's right. Waking up at 6am to many of you may seem very early, but to the new university teen, waking up at this time is a luxury. He tossed and turned around in the bed, reluctant to get up, the bed was too comfortable. Nevertheless, he got up. He let out a shy smile, later, he will be going to school with a certain someone. Though there were from different schools, they had agreed that they would walk together and then part their ways as they proceed to their individual schools.

Stretching himself a little, he let out a short yawn, adjusting himself to the blinding sun's rays. He simply loves the morning sun, giving a feeling of refreshness and a signalling a beginning of a brand new day. Getting a quick wash up, he went down to have his breakfast.

" Ohayo Karin!"

"Ohayo Wataru!" His younger sister Karin replied cheerfully while she placed two plates of breakfast on the dining table. "Have your breakfast! You don't want to be late for school!"

"Okay!" Wataru nodded and quickly sit down and ate his breakfast, and in 15 minutes, he was done. After bidding fast goodbyes, he ran out of home.

Checking the time on his watch he realised he was going to be early. Deciding to slower his pace, he took in the scenery around him. The air in the morning was certainly fresh. He inhaled the fresh air and felt the gentle breeze caressing his cheeks.

Maybe because he was too absorbed in the scenery, he didn't notice that he had already reached the meeting place. Staring intently at a strange piece of leaf, he clumsily bumped into someone.

"Ahh! I'm..." He quickly steadied himself and apologized. However, he was quickly enveloped into a gentle embrace.

"Eh?"

"What cha staring at? Wa-ta-ru?" These words were whispered to Wataru's sensitive ears in a teasing manner. Wataru immediately realised that the owner of the teasing voice was...

"Kazuki ! Ahh...don't do that!" Wataru moaned as he tried to struggle out of Kazuki Yuichi's embrace, but to no avail.

"Your ears are still as sensitive as ever eh? How cute!" Kazuki teased again, simply enjoying the reactions from the younger boy. Wanting to tease the boy more, he blew air into his left ear and nibbled at his earlobe.

"Noo...Stop that...please..mmm" Wataru let out another moan. He hates it when Kazuki teased him in that manner. It makes him feel so awkward and embarrassed! But odd enough, he loves it. He let his boyfriend have his way around him for a short while. Relaxing and enjoying his feather-like touches. That is until...Kazuki's hand slide down his chest and lingers at the ends of his uniform. Without warning, a warm hand slid under his shirt and draws invisible circles on his heated chest.

His eyes open with a start and stared at Kazuki's light blue ones with shock and other indescribable emotions. His shock then turned to pure pleasure as Kazuki's hand now travelled upwards and moved left, to where Wataru's hardened nipple was.

"Aaaa...no...Kazuki...stop...what if someone sees us?" Wataru protested, but was unable to form coherent words. He enjoyed the touch. Kazuki hasn't done anything to him yet, but he was already hot and flustered. Kazuki was cruel and teasing, he roamed his slim fingers over Wataru's rosy red nipples, but other than slowly feeling them, he didn't do anything. Wataru was disappointed at this, he wanted to be touched. As if sensing Wataru's thoughts, Kazuki smiled and whispered

"Wataru...you are so cute..." and again without warning, pinched hard at the nipple. Wataru yelped in delight, tightening his grip on Kazuki's shirt. Kazuki knowingly wrap one arm around Wataru's thin waist and provided support. Pinching, pressing and rubbing on Wataru's left nipple, the sensation trilled him to the max. 'No! Fuji Wataru! You can't! Stop before it's too late!' His mind screamed, warning bells rang loudly in his ears.

"Kazuki..Ka…" Before he could lay out any protests, his lips were claimed by Kazuki's and taken for a long deep kiss. While Kazuki was at it, his hand now shifted right to the lone untouched right nipple and repeated the same process he did with the left but only with more passion. Wataru moaned into Kazuki's mouth and that gave Kazuki the chance to push in his tongue. Two tongues clashed and joined together, one successfully dominating over the other. Kazuki let his tongue roam freely over Wataru's mouth, touching every possible place. He could faintly taste the scent of mint (from the toothpaste), scrambled eggs and hot chocolate. 'Delicious...' Kazuki thought as he continued his advances.

Just as Kazuki was silently satisfied with his dominance over his lover (he always has it though), Wataru on the other hand wasn't having the exact same feelings. His mind was having an inner turmoil, between his reasoning and lust. As Kazuki inserts more pleasure to the caress and touches, Wataru finds his reasoning side losing and getting weaker. And one final kiss to his lips was all it took for his reasoning side to completely crumble and declaring his lust side victorious. 'Oh god. What have I done to deserve a totally hot and sexy boyfriend? Not to mention a sadistic bastard and huge pervert...' With the defeat of his reasoning side, he completely gave up in rejecting Kazuki's advances or holding his stand of not surrendering to him. He gave in...and returned his advances by kissing back and wrapping his hands around the taller boy's neck. Kazuki closed in the distance between them and pressed their bodies together.

Their breathing became more rapid and their hearts pounce hardly on their rib cages. They were at their limits, their love and passion rose to the peak. They were completely oblivious to their surroundings. The two love birds were completely absorbed in their own activities. Kazuki and Wataru parted unwillingly, gasping for air. Kazuki gave Wataru's nipple a last pinch and then removed his hand from his chest. "Aaaa.." Wataru protested unconsciously, let down by the missing touch. Wataru pouted cutely at Kazuki, who simply smirked and ruffled his black hair.

Kazuki pulled Wataru into his arms and again whispered softly "I know…I want it too.." his voice was dejected and with a hint of desperate.

'Kazuki also have a hard time controlling himself too. But, even so...I want to feel him. His touches, his breath on my ears, his arms around my back, tongue in my mouth and hands curiously yet lovingly exploring my body, most importantly, he with me. I want him more than anything else. But do he know how I feel?' Wataru's black orbs looked into Kazuki's blue ones.

They stared into each other's eyes intently. 'He knows..he feels the same way too..' A tiny voice in Wataru's heart voiced out. Wataru broke into a smile. Kazuki was taken aback by the sudden change in his beloved's mood. Wataru reached out and wipes Kazuki's bangs. He leaned in to Kazuki's lips and kissed him lightly. A short kiss that promises of passion and love. He then pinched Kazuki's cheek. That, surprised Kazuki. "Baka Kazuki! Get a grip of yourself! Don't show this kind of face to me! It's not like you!" Wataru reprimanded, while Kazuki stayed stunned. Wataru pouted again, while mischievously cupping Kazuki's face and brought their foreheads together. No words were needed for them to convey their feelings, as the other always understood. Hence, Wataru kept silent and stayed at this position. Kazuki's hands around his waist, and Wataru's hands cupping Kazuki's face. No one dared to move or break the silent, for this is one of the rare times when the two managed to stay out of prying eyes and be together. Enjoying each other's company and taking in the peaceful silent, they are in pure bliss. The thing that shattered the silence was the ringing of Wataru's phone. Reluctantly letting go, he picked up the phone.

"Hello." His voice was annoyed with obvious hints of irritation.

"Huh? Wataru? Where the heck are you? Do you know what the time now is? You are late! For goodness sake!" the person on the other line was obviously taken aback by the harsh tone that Wataru used, as he is usually so calm and cheerful.

Wataru looked at his watch and gasped. '8:30am...Oh no! I'm late!'

"I'm really sorry Kawamura! I err…overslept." Wataru lied. But it was not the first time already, what do you think he could have said? That he was late because he was busy making out with his boyfriend? Though Kawamura was one of the few that knows about their relationship, and 100% supports them, Wataru feels uncomfortable telling him the truth.

Kawamura seemed to take Wataru's words for it."Okay then, since you are already late, there's no point in coming to school now. You seemed stressed up lately, take a rest. I will tell sensei that you had a headache and missed school. I will drop by your house and pass you the notes and homework..."

"Thanks Kawamura! I'm really lucky to have you as my friend." Wataru signed in relief and thanked his best friend.

"Don't mention it...what are friends for?" With that, they ended their calls.

"Sorry..." Kazuki who have been listening to their whole exchange apologized. "I caused you to be late. I knew I shouldn't have done that!"

"No! It's okay! I'm fine with being late! Besides...Kawamura is right, I do need a break." Wataru cheered. With these words ,Kazuki was less guilty and could finally break a smile. Just as Wataru was about to keep his phone, it rang again. 'A text message from Kawamura?' Wataru opened the message and almost fainted after reading the contents. Kazuki was curious at his boyfriend's expression, and when showed the message, he simply laughed and give a quick peck on the redden boy's lips. Wataru glared at him with the look that says ' See? And it's your entire fault!' the older boy did nothing but continued smiling. 'When you glare like that, instead of making you look more threatening, you look cuter instead.' he thought, he wished to say it out loud, but it would only ,make the younger boy madder. As if he thought of something, Kazuki grabbed Wataru's hands and dragged him out of the park.

"Kazuki? Where are you taking me?.." Wataru asked, but the blonde said nothing but continued walking, this time, fastening his pace.

"Wait! Kazuki!" Wataru was puzzled, then he finally took in his surroundings. "Eh? This street… Isn't it the way to Kazuki's apartment?' Once he realised his boyfriend's intentions and before he could question further, the blonde spoke

"We are going to my house.."

"Why? Wait! What about school?" Even though the younger one had managed to skip it, the older one still has to attend it. His school starts at a later time, so he will not be late, the question now would be that instead of going to school, why would Kazuki want to go home? His doubts were practically written on his face and did not go un-notice by the blonde.

"I had a headache." He replied monotonously as if it was not something unusual.

'Headache?'Wataru thought to himself, and then he smile. 'He is such a liar. What happen to the honour student attitude?' but he know better and kept these thoughts to himself. As his heart races in anticipation and cheeks getting hot, he gazed at his boyfriend's back, and his broad shoulders. He softens his gaze and look at the sliver ring with a thin gold line in the middle, resting itself on his left ring finger. Sweet memories flowed through his mind, images of them together warmed his heart. 'I love you...' He whispered silently in his heart. To his surprise, Kazuki stopped and turned around, as if hearing what Wataru said. Placing his arms around his waist, Kazuki whispered "I love you too.." and then gave his hand a small squeeze. Touched by Kazuki's actions, Wataru smiled and that was the smile in which Kazuki fell in love with. Now walking side-by-side, the young lovers clasped their hands together and walked down the streets. Their relationship will bring about lots of hurt and obstacles. But they believe as long as they have each other, they can overcome any obstacles or challenges.

So what if Kazuki's brother Shohei was to oppose to their relationship? So what if both their parents were to force them apart after knowing their relationship? So what if the society or the people around them would look at them in disgust upon their relationship? So what if Asaka was to snatch Wataru away?

Their love continues to stay strong as they face them bravely. With determined resolve and never-dying love, hand-in-hand, side-by-side, they look forward to their future, and their matching rings on their ring fingers shore as proof that.

...

...

...

...

And somewhere in Wataru's pockets, lay his phone, with Kawamura's message on the screen, it reads:

On my way to school, I had an interesting encounter. Walking through the park, I stumbled across two figures. Judging by the way they act, they are definitely lovers. I was shocked to see that in a public place, they had the guts to make out so openly. I was far away and couldn't make out their faces, but they sure look familiar. Deciding not to interrupt them, I quickly fled. And when I reach the school, it dawn upon me that the two figures belongs to a certain good friend of mine and his boyfriend. I quickly called him but my speculation was quickly proved wrong. Hence I'm sending him a message telling him that I know that two figures are them, and it's true no matter what lies they try to cover it up with. And that next time they want to engage in such imitate activities, they should and must get a room for the sake of the pure and innocent. Lastly, be thankful that I was the one who saw it.

Ohyah! And Wataru? Really, you guys are getting more and more shameless, keep that wild fire in you within control, okay?

End~

How was it? The writing style is very different. Anyways, I sort of made them abit out of is cuter here…and Kazuki is more horny.

Read and Review! ~


End file.
